Blue Skies & Painful Cries
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: A Story Of Self Discovery: Miracle has been abused by her mom and finds herself living on the street. Then shortly after the JCPony crisis she walks into her AJ who decides to take her in. But will she be able to move on or will she be stuck in the past?XXX***HIATUS***XXX


FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT MIRACLE! I AM COMPLETLY RESTARTING THE STORY! COMPLETELY NEW STORY LINE AND PLOT! NO AMPUTATIONS! NO LOVING PARENTS (well she has parents but they aren't Christmas Eve and Snow Heart, and they definatly aren't loving)! SHE IS NOT AN ALICORN (she is an earth pony)! NO DAISY DREAMS, SKY DANCER OR AUTUMN BLOSSOM! NOT EVEN THE SAME COLORS!

READ TOPSY TERVY CHRONICLES TO UNDERSTAND A MAJORITY OF THE STORY!

READ FAMILY FEUD BY CERULEAN PEN TO UNDERSTAND A MAJORITY OF THE STORY!

CERULEAN PEN OWNS BOTH PINK PEARL AND FAMILY FEUD

THIS IS A SEQUEL TO FAMILY FEUD

* * *

><p>Blue Skies &amp; Painful Cries: A Story Of Self Discovery<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Miracle has been abused by her mom and finds herself living on the street. Then shortly after the JCPony crisis she walks into her AJ who decides to take her in. But will she be able to move on or will she be stuck in the past?<p>

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

* * *

><p>Word Count: 179<p>

* * *

><p>"You little brat!" screamed Pink Pearl to her daughter, "Come here where I can properly punish you!"<p>

She flung open the closet door to find her daughter in question, Christmas Miracle, hiding among the coats with a look of fear lingering on her face. Pink Pearl grabbed her and pulled her out. She then proceeded to beat Miracle on her flank for three hours on end as the small filly begged her to stop.

"Please stop the hitting!" Miracle cried out in pain.

"Well, then may be you shouldn't of broken my heels!" the aggressive mother said as she continued to paddle her daughter for something that actually didn't happen.

Eventually her mom stopped and left to get ready for her date.

'Now's my chance to leave.' Miracle thought to herself.

She then took out her school bag which she had prepacked with blankets, a few bits, and the basic essentials and headed out the door of the pent house. Then the snow white earth filly with pale pink and green mane left the building and blended into the crowded streets of Manehattan to face the world on her own.

"Why couldn't you take me with you Dad? Why did you have to leave me with her?" she sobbed quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Little Runaway Found<p>

* * *

><p>Word Count of Chapter: 520<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on girls, it's time to get back to Ponyville." Rarity said as she, Applejack and Rainbow Dash led the three fillies out the doors of JCPony.<p>

The six had just gotten sweet revenge on Pink Pearl and were heading back on the train to Ponyville in a little over an hour and half. Just then something caught in the corner of AJ's eye. It was a young filly all alone on a bench. Something about that filly was familiar. Then it donned on her, it was Pink Pearl's daughter, Christmas Miracle. Though Pearl was snobbish and unkind, Miracle was sweet and kind. She was also heavily abused by her good for nothing mother. AJ had heard that Miracle had become fed up with her mother and ran away a few days before the reunion.

"Girls, can you wait here? I'll be back in a second." AJ said and then she sprinted towards her younger cousin.

"Hello Miracle" AJ said from behind.

This made Miracle jump in surprise. She then cautiously turned around. Upon seeing it was her cousin AJ she smiled.

"Applejack!" the runaway filly cried happily as she hugged her cousin lovingly.

"Sugar, I heard about how your mom was treating you. It doesn't surprise me at all considering how she treated Apple Bloom and her friends." AJ told her, "I was wondering if you would like to come back to Ponyville with us."

"Yes, yes I would like that very much, please!" the snow-white filly said grinning happily.

"Of course you can! Now come on! There are some ponies I would like you to meet!" AJ exclaimed cheerfully.

The two then trotted back to the others who were waiting patiently for her.

"Everypony, this is me and Apple Bloom's cousin, Miracle." AJ introduced the filly.

"AJ told us you're Pink Pearl's daughter and that you ran away from home two weeks ago." Apple Bloom said to her cousin.

"Yeah, she was abusive and I couldn't take it anymore so I just left." Miracle explained.

"I'm going to take her back to Ponyville with us." AJ told them.

This made Rainbow Dash smile. It reminded her when she adopted Scootaloo, Clover and Honey. Clover really wished she could come but she had already promised Pinkie Pie that she would watch Gummy while she was visiting her family for the day and Honey was at Sugarcube Corner with her.

Soon the seven ponies were on the train on their way back to Ponyville. The four fillies were all sitting together. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking about the adventure they had just had while Miracle just looked blankly out the window.

'If my dad could leave me so easily, why can't they?' she thought to herself.

Since her dad left them when she was five and her mom became abusive, it was hard for her to allow herself to care for others, in fear that they would leave her or become increasingly mean. Now about four years later she continued to live that way. She allowed herself to only care for her cousin AJ and just be kind towards all other.

* * *

><p>My story is at a stand still. Please give me your opinions to help me.<p>

1. Should Miracle be a blank flank in the beginning of the story? If so, should she find it during the story?

2. Should her special talent be brains (you know really smart), drawing, or acting?

3. Do you think she should run away and try to find her dad?

I'll check back tonight at five (central time) and start writing the next chapter.

Thx for your help.

* * *

><p>Word Count Of Story So Far (including headers and other useless junk): 1028<p> 


End file.
